Summer Nights
by Rowan Cousland
Summary: The Gang decide to spend the last two weeks of summer after Battle City in Kayla's beach house. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for alcohol,and possible implied lemons. Bakura/O.C.*Takes place after Cards of Destiny* COMPLETE!
1. Vacation

Summer Nights

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction

Chapter One

Vacation

The last two weeks of summer after the Battle City Tournament had been a hot one. For those two weeks, everyone was wearing shorts, tank tops, and sun screen. Girls with thick long hair wore their hair up in ponytails.

Kayla Edwards was no exception. She had joined the crowd of short wearers, wearing her jean shorts, and her favorite white tank top. She wore black flip flops, and never left the house without her sunglasses on her head. He brown curly hair was constantly tied back now.

The heat had inspired the idea among her and her friends for a trip for the remainder of the summer. Two weeks in her family's old beach house. Without any parents in sight.

Kayla was now packing for the trip, making sure to back plenty of sunscreen and water bottles. It was supposed to reach a hundred degrees this weekend. All the while, she was talking to her father over the phone.

"Yes Dad. I've got the sun screen, and yes, I have my money." She said, assuring him.

"I just want to make sure you've got everything. I trust you _not_ to destroy the beach house."

"Come on, Dad. When have I ever come _close_ to destroying anything?"

"Do I have to remind you of what happened in Germany when I left you and your brother alone on the Fourth of July?"

"So we set the neighbor's hedge on fire, big deal! They were going to cut it down any way." Kayla said with a laugh. "I was 13, and I was stupid back then. I thought it was cool to read sappy vampire romance novels."

"That's beside the point Kayla. I've got a business meeting in Tokyo for the next two weeks. I won't be able to call and check up on you. I want to come home to see that my kids haven't gotten arrested for arson or something like that."

"You worry too much Dad." Kayla laughed. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll make sure Joey and Tristan don't get near anything flammable."

Jonathon sighed over the phone. "Alright. Just be careful ok? I worry about you sometimes."

"You don't need to worry. Gavin and his girlfriend will be there to keep the peace, and Tea is more than responsible enough to keep us all in line. You have nothing to worry about."

"Alright. I'm going to hold you to that." Jonathon said. A female voice spoke in the background. "Oh, I got to get going kiddo; my train is about ready to leave. Have fun, alright?"

"Alright Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kayla snapped her phone shut, and slipped it into her pocket. "Gavin are you ready?" she called, walking out into the living room of their three bedroom apartment. "Joey's going to be here any minute with our ride!"

"Almost done Kay!" Gavin said. "Yumi's on her way over too."

Yumi Amano was Gavin's girlfriend. The two had met in the technical college they were both attending. Just like every other school at the moment, they were on summer break.

"Well hurry your ass up! If Joey gets here before you're done, I'm telling him to leave without you."

"Jesus you're pushy!" Gavin said, pulling his backpack out with him. "I had to find my wallet."

"It took you a half an hour to find your wallet?" Kayla asked, grinning. "Where was it? Your back pocket."

"Shut up." Gavin muttered. "Let's just head out and wait on the corner."

Kayla laughed. "You know I'm just teasing you Gav." Gavin nodded. "Yeah I know. But we should still go out and wait."

Kayla nodded, and walked outside with her brother. As they started down the steps of the apartment building, a Japanese woman with long black hair in a black t-shirt and white shorts came running towards them. "Gavin! Over here!"

Gavin smiled at the woman, and wrapped his arms around her when she came near. "Good to see youYumi." He said planting a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, and kissed him back.

Kayla had met Yumi at the beginning of the summer before she left for some photographer's convention in Tokyo for a few months. This was the first time that she and Gavin had seen each other since then. They'd talked on the phone a lot, but apparently that wasn't enough for these love struck teens.

"Could you two at least attempt to keep it PG-13 for the next two weeks?" Kayla asked. "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night hearing you two in the other room…. Actually, could we make it PG?"

Gavin laughed. "Relax Kayla. We're not going to do anything."

"At the very least, we'll just kiss a little. Promise." Yumi added.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Why do I not believe you?"

Just as she'd said that, a car horn blared. "Kayla, Gavin!" a Brooklyn accented voice shouted. "Come on! Let's get going before we hit traffic!"

"That's our cue." Kayla said, picking up her backpack.

"Cool it with the horn already Joey!" A female voice shouted. "They heard you!"

"Just being sure Tea, calm down!"

Kayla, Gavin and Yumi turned the corner to see a blue min van packed with their closest friends, and their luggage. Joey Wheeler sat in the front seat of the van, obviously the driver. Tea Gardner was in the passenger seat, acting a Co-Pilot. Yugi Moto sat in the seat behind Tea, and there were two more seats open next to him. The third row of seats behind him was empty, and the trunk was overflowing with backpacks and duffle bags.

"Hey guys!" Kayla called, waving to them.

Everyone greeted her with smiles and waves. "Yo Kayla," Joey said. "Throw your stuff in the back, and let's get going. We still gotta pick up Ryou, and Tristan's gonna be following behind us on his bike."

Kayla took Gavin and Yumi's bag, stuffing them into the truck as they took the empty seats next to Yugi. When that was finished, Kayla climbed into the back seat.

"Nice ride, Joey. Where'd you get it?"

"It's Tea's mom's actually." Joey said, jerking his thumb towards his co-pilot. "She insisted that we take it."

"Well, we all fit in it. I don't see the problem with it." Tea protested.

"It's a soccer mom's car!" Joey shouted.

"Alright guys, cool it." Yugi said, only to find himself being ignored as usual. "Guys? Guys!"

"Hey!" Kayla shouted from the back. "Cool it you two!" Tea and Joey stopped at that. "Thank you."

Ten minutes of driving passed before they stopped by Ryou's apartment. He had already been waiting on the sidewalk with his own backpack in hand. He tossed it into the trunk, and climbed in the back seat with Kayla. "Hi guys!" he said.

"Hi Ryou." Everyone responded in unison.

"Alright, everyone buckled in?" Joey asked. With a few nods from the group, he took off down the road. He turned up the radio, blasting music out the window.

Kayla had barely noticed the light that flashed underneath Ryou's t-shirt, and that Bakura was now in control, until he took a hold of her hand. She glanced at him, noticing the change instantly. But the coldness and hostility she used to feel with Bakura had long since melted away. Everything was right between them now.

And the next two weeks, would definitely be something they wouldn't forget.


	2. Sun, Sand, and Surf

Chapter 2

Sun, Sand, and Surf

A half an hour passed before Joey found the correct house. Believe it or not, quite a few people in Domino City owned beach houses. Confidently, Kayla had been the only one that wasn't ridiculously decorated with plastic pink flamingos, and tiki lamps.

"Alright. Everybody get the hell out." Joey said. "Exits are to your left and right. Thank you for flying Air Joey."

"Remind me to have someone other than Joey drive next time." Tea said.

"Hey it's not my fault you're a lousy co-pilot!"

"I pointed you in the right direction to begin with!" Tea argued. "You blatantly ignored me!"

"I swear this has become even more of a frequent thing with the two of them." Kayla said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, it's getting a bit annoying."

Gavin had been the one to step in and end the arguing. When that had been situated, Kayla began to discuss the rooms.

"Alright, there are two master bedrooms upstairs, and there are three guest bedrooms downstairs. There are two beds in each room, so no one will have to share a bed if they're uncomfortable with that, and each room has a bathroom. The only down side is that almost everyone will have to share a room."

"Yumi and I will take one of the upstairs bedrooms." Gavin said. "If no one else has a problem with it of course."

No one said anything against it. With that decided, Gavin and Yumi **_(A/N: Picture of her is on my profile by the way) _**picked up their bags, and walked into the house.

"I guess I can take one of the rooms downstairs." Joey said. "Anyone care to join me?"

If there had been a cricket nearby, it would've chirped at that moment. No one voulenteered.

"Alright fine!" Joey said crossing his arms. "Be that way. This just shows the love everyone has for old Joey."

Tristan sighed. "Alright man. I'll bunk with you."

Joey grinned. "Thanks Tristan old buddy."

"I guess it's for the best." Kayla said. "That way the two snorers are downstairs."

After a moment of silence, Yugi piped up. "Um... Tea? You wouldn't mind sharing a room with me would you?" a slight blush crept across his face, and he was close enough to stuttering.

Tea smiled, flattered. "Of course Yugi! I wouldn't mind at all."

Yugi started grinning, and walked inside with her. Once they'd left, Bakura stepped forward to Kayla. "I guess that leaves just us."

Kayla nodded. "I guess it does." She said smiling. "But don't think that means anything Bakura. My brother is here too now."

"I know. But with that girlfriend of his, I'm almost certain he'll be busy for the rest of the two weeks."

Kayla sighed, disgusted with the thought. "Don't remind me. Please. Those two have been playing tonsil hockey since they got in the car. Not exactly what I want to see for two weeks."

"What about that bothers you by the way?" Bakura asked, as the two walked inside and up the stairs. "Is it the fact that it's you're older brother? Or the fact that they're constantly doing it?"

"A little bit of both to be honest." Kayla admitted. "I mean, say you had an older sister. Wouldn't you be grossed out if she and her boyfriend were constantly sucking on each other's faces all the damn time?"

Bakura chuckled. "I would assume so."

Kayla opened up the door to the bed room they would be sharing. The room had two of everything. Two beds, two side tables, two lamps, and two dressers. Kayla chose her bed, and set her backpack on top of it. "Well this is it."

"Is it really necessary to have everything so separate?" Bakura asked, setting his own backpack on his own bed.

"You've never met my dad. Likes everyone to keep their hands to themselves." Kayla said, unzipping her backpack and beginning to unpack. "That reminds me, you never have met my dad."

"Nor do I really want to." Bakura said.

"You'll have to meet him sooner or later."

"Not if I keep stalling." He said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

Kayla was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Tea." Tea said through the door. "We're all going swimming and going to hang out on the beach. Wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" Kayla said, jumping up. "Just gimme a second." She grabbed her swim suit out of her backpack, and turned to Bakura. "You coming too?"

"I'm going to have to." Bakura said. "Think for a second. Wouldn't it seem weird if I don't"

"A little bit… But why even take over Ryou if you don't want to be out there with them?" Kayla asked.

Bakura found himself asking the same thing, he didn't even have a good excuse for it yet. The only thing he could think of was because he wanted to be with Kayla again… But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You're right. I didn't even think of that." He said. "I think it's time Ryou had a little fun with his _friends._" There he went again, the word friends coming out as a sneer.

Kayla sighed, and went into the bathroom to change. She partially knew how Bakura felt about her, but sometimes, she knew that he wasn't be completely honest with her. This was one of those times. _"Someday he'll be comfortable enough to actually tell me what's on his mind."_ She thought.

He'd actually taken the time to get to know her over the summer. They met up randomly to get out of each other's houses, sometimes at the local library, or the park. He'd listen to her interests. Her likes, her dislikes, hear hobbies, and her fears. When she'd first met him, she wouldn't have revealed that much. But she'd taken her own time to get to know him. She'd seen past everything he was showing her. The cold distance and hateful threats. They were just a mask. He was hurt, hurt by the many wounds that had formed over 5,000 years.

Which reminded her, she hadn't checked up on someone yet. _"Hey Kaia? How you holding up?"_

The Priestess yawned from within her soul room. _"Just fine."_ She said smiling.

_"Were you asleep?"_

_"Actually yes. For the first time in weeks!"_ The Priestess said cheerfully. _"It's amazing what not sleeping can do to you."_

_"Were you going through your memories again?" _Kayla asked.

_"Yes. Nothing new came up unfortunately. But I'll keep looking while you have fun the next two weeks."_

_"You know you can take over whenever you want. Maybe even ask Yugi if you can talk to Yami for a little bit. He seems to like talking to you."_

_"I'll consider it Kayla. I don't want to make a habit of it."_

_"You haven't done it since the day after Battle City."_ Kayla said. _"I want you to get some time with our friends too."_

_"As I said, I'll consider it. Now go and have fun. Everyone is waiting for you outside."_

Kayla nodded, and quickly changed into her swimsuit. She then met up with everyone else outside. The boys were all dressed in swim trunks, and Yumi and Tea were wearing two piece bikinis. Kayla noticed that anytime Yugi so much as glanced in Tea's direction, his face became redder and redder. She found that extremely cute.

"Alright, so what do you guys want to do?" Kayla asked.

"Why don't we go surfing? The waves are perfect for it." Tristan suggested.

"What do you know about surfing Tristan?" Joey asked accusingly. "Last time I saw you surf you were clinging onto the board for dear life."

"Shut up Joey." Tristan mumbled.

"Alright, surfing it is then. There should be some boards in the shed." She jerked her thumb behind the house, and Joey ran to go grab them.

When everyone got their boards, the ran out into the crystal clear blue water, and began their day at the beach.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah... *ahem* my fan fictions will contain the following pairings **Polarshipping** (Joey/Mai)** Peachshipping** (Yugi/Tea) **Anchientshipping** (Bakura/Kayla. I would like to thank **tylerbamafan34** for the paring name) and possibly some current Kaia/Yami because it sounds interesting. But when i get around to doing season 5, there will be **Vaseshipping** (Mana/Atem) because it's practically freaking cannon. :D Enjoy the pairings people!_


	3. Bonfire

Chapter Three

Bonfire

As usual, Ryou was the last one to everything. He was the last one to hear of the gang's plans for surfing, he was the last one to get into his swim trunks, and he was the last one outside. By the time he set foot in the sand, the rest of the gang was already in the water. Secretly, he blamed Bakura for that.

He watched for a bit as Joey and Tristan were riding the waves like pros. Tea and Yugi just sat on their boards in the water, clearly more interested in talking with each other than joining the others. Gavin and his girlfriend were nowhere to be found.

Ryou's gaze eventually fell on Kayla, who was attempting to surf with Joey and Tristan. By attempting, he meant that she wasn't exactly the best at it. She would constantly slip off the board, and fall into the water. She didn't seem to mind. She would smile, laugh, and pick herself back up again.

She must've caught onto him staring. Her eyes locked with his, and she smiled at him. She gave him a wave. Ryou waved back shyly. Kayla then began to swim her way back to the shore.

Once she was back on the beach, Ryou had taken notice of the fact the she was actually wearing a swimsuit. Unlike Tea and Yumi, she was wearing a one piece, but it didn't hide her curves, or her long athletic legs… His face reddened at the sight.

_"Ryou…"_ a voice growled from the back of his mind. _"You get those thoughts out of your head right now before I force them out."_

_"I wasn't thinking anything!"_ Ryou protested. _"I swear."_

_"Then stop staring at her."_

_"I wasn't!"_

_"Sure."_ Bakura said sarcastically. _"If I catch you even thinking something like that you'll be in a world of pain. Mark my words."_

Ryou sighed. "I'm already there." He mumbled.

By the time their bickering ended, Kayla had caught up with him. "Hey Ryou." She said with a smile. "Aren't you going to come in the water with us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be there in a moment. I was just… thinking."

"You sure?" Kayla asked. She noticed something off about him. "Ryou… is Bakura bothering you?"

Ryou's eyes went down to the ground. That was enough of an answer for Kayla. She sat down next to him in the sand, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You know you can talk about it with me."

"No I can't." Ryou mumbled.

"Look, I've taken the time to get to know him. I know he's not the gentlest person in the world Ryou, but he has good intentions. Something bad happened to him 5,000 year ago, and he's trying to make it right again. I'm just assuming 5,000 year made him a bit bitter."

"I wouldn't exactly call him 'bitter'." Ryou said. "Aggressive, a bit cranky, but not exactly bitter."

Kayla gave a small laugh. "Ok, not my best word choice, but you get it."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I do."

With that said, Kayla stood up, and dusted off the sand from her legs and back. She held out a hand to Ryou. "Come on. Maybe Joey can give us some pointers on surfing."

Ryou took her hand, and she led him out to the water.

Surprisingly, Ryou was actually pretty good at surfing. Good enough to knock Joey off (by accident of course) and show Kayla a few tricks.

* * *

><p>When the sun began to set, and the stars came out, Yumi and Gavin came out of where ever they had been (the amount of lipstick of Gavin's face had given everyone a clue) and had suggested that they set up a bonfire with the wood found on the beach. Tea had gone back into the house when she heard this, grabbing hot dogs, marshmallows, and forks. Tristan and Joey decided to take the van out to go grab some more snacks.<p>

By the time everyone was back, the fire was up and running and Gavin had pulled up some logs for everyone to sit on.

Tristan and Joey came back carrying four bags full of chips, sodas, and candy bars. "Jesus guys are you trying to kill us?" Kayla said once they set the bags down. "You didn't have to go out and buy that much."

"Yeah well, that wasn't exactly all we bought." Joey said, scratching at the back of his head.

"What else did you buy?" Tea asked.

"Well... uh… let's just say we're lucky Tristan looks enough like Gavin, and that Gavin loaned us his driver's license."

"Joey." Tea said, scolding. "What the hell did you do?"

"Don't worry bout it Tea." Joey said, clapping her on the back. "You'll find out on Friday."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Like Joey said Tea," Kayla said. "Let's not worry about it. If it's illegal, we have a confession from them."

This got a laugh from the rest of the group, and with that, they all began their feast of junk food.

"Anybody got any stories to share?" Yugi asked, watching to make sure he didn't burn his roasting marshmallow.

"Other than our stories from Duelist Kingdom, no." Joey said, opening up a bag of chips.

"And well all know we don't want to hear those for the 50,000th time." Tea added, rolling her eyes.

"I've got one." Gavin said. "So, Kay, I know you've been wondering where I've been getting most of my money from, right?" Kayla nodded in response.

"Kayla told me about that." Tea said. "She said she was worried you robbed a bank or something."

Gavin laughed. "Well, let me say that Seto Kaiba isn't always the asshole you guys see him as. I actually got a job being the computer technician for Kaiba Corp."

"Seriously?" Kayla asked. "Do you have any idea how much many you're making now! And you're fresh out of college!"

"Try $350 dollars an hour, for fixing and programming computers." Gavin said with a proud look on his face. "How many people right out of college make that much?"

"So whatcha gonna buy with all that money you save up?" Joey asked.

Gavin shrugged. "Not sure. I planned on getting an apartment in town."

"You mean, you plan on moving out?" Kayla asked.

"Not right now, but maybe sometime in the future." Gavin said.

Yumi smiled, wrapping one arm around Gavin's waste. "That's great honey." She said.

"Gross, could you tone it down please!" Kayla said, disgusted.

"Yeah, seriously." Joey added. "We've seen you two suckin face all freaking day! Give it a rest."

Gavin stuck his tongue out at the gang, earning more laughs. The laughter continued throughout the night, until everyone had passed out from exhaustion in the sand.

Funny thing is, no one seemed to mind it at all.


	4. Shopping

Chapter Four

Shopping

Kayla had awoken a few hours after everyone else had passed out. She glanced down at the ground next to her, seeing that Ryou wasn't there anymore. Part of her wondered where he might've gone, but part of her just wanted to go inside and go back to sleep. She got to her feet, and dusted the sand off of her. Everyone else had passed out to the point that waking them would've taken forever. Kayla gave up on them in an instant, and decided to head back to the house.

When she had gotten to her room, she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. With the evidence from earlier, she had a pretty good clue on who it was.

With that in mind, she quickly changed into her pajamas, and tossed her swimsuit into the laundry hamper. She then crawled under her blankets, and laid down, preparing herself for sleep.

Before she'd drifted back into sleep, she heard the bathroom door open, and the light switch in the bathroom flick off. Just as her eyes began to close, she felt a lock of her hair brush away from her forehead, and the brush of lips, leaving a soft kiss. That seemed to make her eyelids heavier, and she finally fell asleep.

"Joey! You're going to burn it!" someone shouted from down stairs.

"Chill Tea!" the all too familiar Brooklyn accent shot back. "I've got it handled!"

Kayla sat up; groaning at the fact morning had come so fast, and at Joey and Tea's constant arguing. Sluggishly, she forced herself out of bed and downstairs to going the rest of the gang for breakfast. IT was funny, ever since Battle City ended, she'd grown back into her usual hate of mornings.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Gavin called to her in a chipper voice as she made her way over to the coffee pot. "Shut up Gavin." She grumbled, pouring herself a cup. "New rule if we're going to keep on having late nights like last night. Nobody talk to me until I get my god damn coffee."

"Somebody's not a morning person." Joey mumbled. Kayla stuck her tongue out at him, taking a sip of her coffee. It made her feel a bit better. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you and Tea would like to head over to the mall today with me." Yumi said. "Maybe get some clothes shopping done?"

"It's a nice thought Yumi," Tea said. "But we don't exactly need school clothes or anything. We have uniforms."

"I know, but there's always the weekends and after school."

"She's got a point there." Kayla said. "I've saved up some money from working at the Game Shop. I think shopping sounds like a good idea." A week after Battle City, Yugi's grandpa had offered Kayla a job at his shop, taking inventory, stocking up the shelves and such. Believe it or not, after the tournament, business had heated up at the shop.

"Well, while you girls go out and do that." Gavin said. "The boys and I were going to go catch a movie. Maybe the new Fast and Furious movie, or something."

"Actually Gavin," Ryou said. "If it's ok with you, I kind of wanted to tag along with Yumi and the girls. I need to stop by some stores for a few things."

"Fine by me." Yumi said.

"I don't really care what you guys do just as long as nobody gets killed in the process." Gavin added.

And with the plans figured out, everyone had gotten dressed, and joined their groups. Since the movie theater was in walking distance, Yumi had won the van by default. The usual and totally obvious seating arrangement had been Tea and Yumi in the front, Kayla, and who everyone thought was Ryou, in the back.

With Tea and Yumi distracted up front, trying to mentally map out everything in the area, Kayla leaned over on her seat and placed a quick kiss on Bakura's cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"For the one you gave me last night." Kayla said with a smile.

Bakura glanced away trying to look innocent (as if that was ever possible for him). "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Suuure." She repositioned herself in her seat, and glanced out the window as Yumi drove.

When they were at the mall, Tea had insisted on them going dress shopping claiming it was for Homecoming. Kayla had argued, saying that Homecoming wasn't until October, and it wasn't even the end of August yet.

In the end, Tea had won the argument.

As the other two girls browsed the racks, Kayla avoided the dresses as if a poisonous snake were going to jump out of one of them.

"You have a problem with dresses?" Bakura asked quietly.

"Not really." Kayla said. "It's just the shopping for them, and the trying them on part I hate."

"That's too bad." Bakura said, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I think I'd like to see you in a dress."

"You've seen me in a skirt." Kayla pointed out. Hell, he'd seen her half naked already, or at least close enough to it.

"I know, but still."

Kayla smiled at him, and then noticed that Tea had glanced over at them with a smile on her own face.

"I swear she looks over here again, I will not hesitate to kill her." Bakura mumbled.

"Oh relax!" Kayla muttered. "She's just happy for me as all. I wasn't exactly the greatest with guys when I lived here." Granted she'd been fourteen when she moved away from Domino. Still, she was old enough to date in her father's eyes back then, and her current statement still stood.

"I can't imagine why." Bakura said.

"Long story, and it ends up with one of my ex's thrown into a pool full of grape Kool-Aid." Kayla said.

Bakura chuckled. "Who knew you could actually be fun." He teased.

"Hey!" she protested. "I'm fun. This whole trip was my idea."

"And you said _I_ was the one who had to relax."

Kayla stuck her tongue out at him, thus ending that conversation. Tea had tried on practically everything the store had stocked in her size, and Yumi would approve of almost all of it. The two of them were become pretty close friends Kayla had noticed.

Bakura and Kayla had decided to leave them behind at the store, and wander around the mall for a while. Stopping at a bookstore, (which was more of Kayla's cup of tea to be honest) and at the video store to rent some movies for that night.

By the time they met up with Tea and Yumi again, it was noon, and they had decided to head back to the house. While Tea had bought a new dress for "Homecoming" and Yumi had bought herself a purse, Kayla had bought some books, for both herself and Bakura, and three movies that she knew she'd watched and loved, but no one else in the group had seen yet.

When they got back in the van, Kayla remembered Bakura's excuse for tagging along with them. "So, whatever happened to picking up a few things for yourself?" Kayla asked him quietly. Bakura chuckled at that.

"Kayla, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm good at a lot of things. One of them being, lying."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And with that said, and it being past midnight over here, i must sleep. Nighty Night everybody *passes out on keyboard*... i do it all for you people! :D_**


	5. Last Friday Night

Chapter Five

Last Friday Night

**_A/N: Before anybody asks, yes this chapter was inspired by the Katy Perry song "Last Friday Night" :P I had this song in mind for this fic long before I even started writing this chapter._**

For the next three days, the gang had repeated their routine of swimming and camping out outside. Friday had rolled around before any of them knew it, and Joey had revealed what his big surprise was from a few nights before.

At their next campout, Joey had gone into the house with Tea, and had followed her carrying two cases of beer under each of his arms.

"Oh no." Kayla said. She glared over at her brother. "Are you serious Gavin?"

"Last time I checked, Yumi and I are over 21, old enough to serve as legal guardians to you guys." Gavin said with a smile. "And, I think you guys are more than old enough and responsible enough to be trusted enough to at least try it."

"You're going to be eating those words if Joey and Tristan get a hold of it." Kayla mumbled.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've drank already before." Joey protested.

"Wasn't that when you set a fire in the science room during Homecoming last year?" Tea asked.

"He probably would've done that whether he was sober or not." Tristan added.

Joey punched Tristan in the shoulder. "Hey, I remember you being involved in that smart ass."

The bottles were passed around, everyone hesitant at first. But the thought came to everyone that it _was _summer time, and it would've killed them to live a little.

Within minutes, even Tea was drinking.

A slight buzz overcame them all. Tea had become more relaxed, and it was relieving to see her motherly best friend act at rest for a night.

Even Ryou was drinking! Or, so it seemed to everyone else. Kayla knew better. Bakura had taken over long before the alcohol had even come into view. Be he also seemed more relaxed, laid back. He was careful enough not to let his voice slip up once, and Kayla began to wonder if the alcohol was even affecting him, or if it could at all.

The night seemed to drag on, and slowly the beer disappeared from the cases Joey dragged out, and the bottles scattered over the sand. Yumi had gotten the van unlocked and had the stereo blaring. From the buzz of alcohol, Tea had grabbed onto Yugi's hands and started dancing with him. Soon, the others followed through.

Kayla would sing along with the music playing, her curly hair down from its ponytail and flying round her face. Bakura found himself grinning, taking in the fact that he was seeing a wilder side of the girl he'd come to know.

The alcohol had proven too much for Joey and Tristan, soon they'd passed out face first in the sand. Yumi had fallen asleep on one of the logs, and Gavin had disappeared back into the house.

What Kayla saw next shocked her; she saw Tea and Yugi kissing! It was more than just a simple kiss. They'd bought themselves a one way ticket to Make Out City.

With the night winding down, Bakura had taken Kayla by the hand, and led her on a walk across the beach. He alcoholic buzz was wearing down now.

"My god, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kayla said, blushing from embarrassment. "I'll admit, I've had couple drinks at wedding in the past, but nothing like that."

Bakura's trademark smirk returned to his face for the first time in a long time. "It's alright. I actually enjoyed seeing that side of you."

_"I bet he did."_ Kaia mumbled. _"The pig."_

_"Calm down Kaia."_ Kayla thought. Out loud, she said, "A few drinks more and I probably would've been worse."

They had stopped along the shore of the ocean, the water gently lapping at her bare feet. She'd decided to sit down at that point, and looked up at the night sky. "The stars look beautiful out here." she said.

Bakura sat down next to her, following her gaze. "You could see more of them back in Egypt. Back then there were not lights to ruin the view. Back then, that was a true sight to see."

"You sound like an old man." Kayla giggled. "Some old man, telling one of his 'when I was your age' stories."

"Well, if you think about it, I _am_ 5,000 years old."

"So I'm dating an old man now?" Kayla laughed. "Right, that's not creepy at all."

Bakura laughed in return. He was definitely different around her than anybody else. She had definitely changed since they first met. She would constantly torment him with her fearlessness towards him, and her challenging of his authority. It had taunted him for so long to find something about her he could dig his way into and use to his advantage. Never did he ever expect falling in love. Of course, he'd never tell her that.

But tonight, seeing her wilder side had opened up a sense of longing in him. The wildness and fiery attitude he'd once seen in Kaia, he now saw in Kayla. That had made him long for her.

Of course, never once with her did he forget his plans with the Millennium Items, or how useful Kayla could be to it. He just had to play his cards right.

But tonight, he forgot all about that. "Kayla…" He said quietly. She turned her head, she green eyes seeming to light up. "Yes?" she asked.

Without thinking, Bakura moved closer to her, placing one hand on the side of her face, the other gently on her shoulder. He leaned in closer to her, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her just as he had when Battle City had ended.

His hand trailed down her arm, easing the strap of her tank top down. She didn't say anything to him to object. She only shivered slightly at his touch.

Her response ended up being Kayla throwing her arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer to her. His hand had gotten its way under her top, trailing over the scars left from Marik across her stomach. He remembered the rage he'd felt towards Marik's darker half for causing her so much pain, and he felt even more angry that he hadn't been the one to save her in the end.

But before it had gone any farther than any of them would've wanted, a powerful force overtook Kayla, forcing her to pull away from him. She gasped at the sudden power being used against her. Bakura could feel it as well.

Kayla slowly got to her feet, her body not her own anymore. _"You will not have her, Bakura."_ A powerful voice Bakura had grown to know far too well. _"Not the way you had me."_

With that said, the force left Kayla. The power leaving her caused her to lose whatever energy she had left to keep awake. Her knees buckled, and she fell forward into the sand, falling into darkness.

**_A/N: another late night for me…. must sleep…. Now… -_-_**


	6. The Truth Beneath The Rose

Chapter 6

The Truth Beneath The Rose

_It was nighttime once again. The stars had come out, showing their true colors once again. A hush had fallen over the desert sands. Not a single animal moved beneath them._

_One girl sat alone in the sand, staring up at the sky, tears rimming her eyes. "Oh Ra, please forgive me. I have made a terrible mistake."_

_"Kaia?" a male voice called out to her quietly. The girl quickly scrubbed away the tears on her bare arm. She turned her head towards the man standing behind her. "Yes?"_

_The bare chested, white haired Egyptian took his place next to the girl in the sand. He caught a stray tear that had somehow escaped from her arm on his thumb. "Kaia, something is troubling you. What is it?"_

_Kaia turned her gaze away from him, placing her head in her hands. "Bakura…. I'm so stupid. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew we shouldn't have done that. The gods are angry with me now. I can feel it!"_

_Bakura chuckled slightly. "Kaia, for the gods to be angered with you, you'd had to have done something so sinful, the dead would awaken."_

_She looked up at him. "Bakura, I took a vow to remain pure until the day I was married. Tonight, I broke that vow."_

_Bakura sighed. "I thought you said you didn't agree with those vows."_

_"I don't. But to become a Priestess, I had to take them."_

_"Then maybe it's time you had a change in religion." Bakura said, wrapping one arm around her shoulder._

_Her head whipped around, staring at him in shock. "You can't be serious!"_

_"Think about it Kai. What have the gods done for us? They let their lands rot with chaos, death, and poverty! They turned their backs on us a long time ago! They let Kul Elna be destroyed! What kind of gods would let their creations suffer through something like that?"_

_Kaia thought for a moment. In a sense, Bakura had a good point. "Then what would you suggest?" she asked._

_"I suggest that you follow your heart, Kaia."_

_"What do you follow?"_

_Bakura paused for a moment. "I follow a different god. A god who actually is willing to listen to me, and help me with my plans. Someone that actually cares for once."_

_Kaia put a hand on his shoulder. "I care." She said. "In fact… I want to help you Bakura. What happened to you was wrong. I would never wish for something like this to happen to anyone."_

_Bakura looked at her again. "You really mean that?"_

_Kaia nodded. "Bakura, I love you. I would do anything for you. If you needed me to walk through the fires of the underworld, I would. Right now, I can tell you need me, and my help."_

_Bakura smirked. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that." He gave her a quick kiss, and then said. "What I need, is for you to see if you can get the rest of the Millennium Items from the rest of the Pharaoh's court. Do you think you could?"_

_Kaia nodded. "I can certainly try. But what exactly do you need them for?"_

_Bakura's smirk grew wider. "You'll see, my love. By the time this is over, you will be looked upon as the goddess you truly are and I as your god."_

_Part of what he said had worried Kaia, but back then, she'd been too oblivious to even care._

Throughout her blackout, Kayla had seen the memory. With it in mind, she confronted Kaia in her soul room.

"You hypocrite!" Kayla shouted upon entering the room. "You've been warning me all this time that I shouldn't trust Bakura, you even possess me to prevent me from getting any closer to him, and yet you did the exact same thing 5,000 years ago!"

"I am many things, Kayla. But don't you dare brand me a hypocrite. I'm trying to protect you from him! He's doing exactly what he did to me! Luring you in with false promises, and false words of love. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word!"

"He hasn't promised me anything Kaia!" Kayla shouted. "Did you ever once stop to consider that maybe, just maybe, Bakura's changed? Maybe he really is capable of loving someone?"

"He has not changed!" Kaia hissed. "His goal remains the same. He plans on using you to get what he wants."

"You don't know that."

"I damn well know it!" Kaia screamed, a bit louder than she intended, but she was beyond furious. "I lived it! He asked me to get those damn Items for it, then was rid of me the moment I tried to convince him to stop! You say I don't know? You're fucking wrong!"

Kayla was taken aback. Never once had she heard Kaia curse like that, or raise her voice in that manner. It had genuinely frightened her. "K-Kaia…. I didn't mean…"

Kaia sighed. "I know what you meant…" she sat herself on her bed, placing her head in her hands. "I'm just trying to prevent you from making the same mistakes I made."

"Kaia, I promise I'll be careful with Bakura. But I'm positive that he's changed. I've seen it… He doesn't act like he did before."

"What if he hasn't changed, Kayla. What if you're wrong?"

"Then I give you full permission to kick my ass and lecture me about it afterwards…. But until then, just tone it down with the possessions ok? I don't want to have to worry about you taking over my body without a warning. Alright?"

Kaia nodded. "Alright. I promise."

And with that said, the girls had patched up the mess that had been made that night. But deep down, Kaia wasn't convinced as Kayla was about Bakura. She knew far too well that he was up to something.

And with the gods as her witnesses, she would find out what. Even if it costs her immortal life.


	7. Turning Tables

Chapter Six

Turning Tables

When Kayla awoke the next morning, she was in her room again. Bakura's bed was made as if he never even slept in it. She could hear a faint clatter of dishes downstairs, and could hear people talking. She slowly got up from the bed, her head still spinning from the night before.

She made her way downstairs to see Joey laying on the couch with an icepack on his head, Gavin with his head down on the kitchen table, Yugi watching TV, and Tea cleaning up after breakfast. "Morning guys." Kayla said.

"Morning." Joey and Gavin groaned.

"Morning!" Tea and Yugi replied in surprisingly chipper voices. "Wow, you two are in a good mood." Kayla pointed out.

"I know right?" Tea replied. "Joey and Gavin are completely hung over from last night, Tristan and Yumi are still asleep, but Yugi and I are perfectly fine."

"I think it was because we didn't drink as much as everyone else." Yugi added.

"Maybe." Kayla said. "Hey, did Ryou come through here earlier?"

Tea nodded. "Yeah, he went for a walk just a little bit ago."

Kayla sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to bother him after last night, but then her gaze fell on Yugi. "Hey Yugi? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He smiled at her and stood up. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something I need to talk to you about."

"Could you both shut up!" Joey groaned. "Some of us have got a splitting head ache at the moment."

A smirk crossed over Tea's face. "Alright Joey. We'll be real quiet." She opened up one of the cupboards, and pots and pans slid out, clattering to the floor. Joey jumped up from the couch, landing on the floor. "Tea!"

"Whoops! Sorry Joey. Wrong cupboard."

"Wrong cupboard my ass!"

Kayla giggled, and led Yugi into the second living room in the house. "Alright, so this is kind of a weird question to ask, but could you let Yami take over for a little bit today? I would like for him and Kaia to talk to each other for a bit."

"Sure thing Kayla. But could I ask why exactly?"

"Well, it's just that Kaia doesn't exactly always have someone to talk to other than me. And nobody else in the group, save for you and Ryou, know about her. I want her to be able to talk to somebody about her past, or something. Yami seems like my best bet."

"Oh, alright." Yugi said with a smile. "I'll let him take over."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

With that said, Kayla placed her hand on her bracelet, and Yugi held his puzzle in his hands. A soft golden light emanated from both items, and the two spirits felt themselves being pulled from their soul rooms and into the bodies of their hosts.

_"Have fun you too!"_ Kayla giggled.

At the same time, once the spirits fully understood what had happened, they both glanced down at their items, and began to shout to their hosts.

"Kayla! What was that all about?"

"Yugi what the hell! You've already done this before!"

The two spirits looked up at each other, realizing how stupid they both sounded and looked.

A blush crept across Kaia's face…. Kayla's face… (You get it) She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. She's never done this before."

Yami smiled. "I'm afraid I can't say the same for Yugi. I thought he had already learned from the time with Tea. Long story."

Kaia laughed again. "I think I know why they did this."

"I do too." Yami agreed. "I recall hearing Kayla say something about you needing someone to talk to." Though he still couldn't quite remember her properly, he did remember something about the girl standing in front of him. The image he could remember was a girl with Kayla's same shape, build, and hair length. The only difference was that her hair was a shade darker, as was her skin. Her eyes were the same shining green. He could remember looking into those eyes long ago and being able to talk to them for hours about anything.

"I… I guess I do." Kaia admitted quietly. "I'm sorry if I seem shy about this, but I'm still trying to grasp this you know? Trying to grasp onto my memories, and that you and I actually knew each other 5,000 years ago. I've accepted some things, but it's just taking a while."

Yami smiled again. "You don't need to explain anything Kaia. I understand." He sat down in one of the recliners in the room. "So, what exactly do you want to talk about?"

Kaia sat herself down on the sofa across from him. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything you feel like talking about." Yami replied. "Why not start from the beginning? Maybe it would help the both of us with some memories."

Kaia nodded. "I think that would work." She said. "Alright… here goes."

From there, the Priestess began her story of how she'd grown up in the poor part of Alexandria, Egypt. She told of how she'd sold herself into slavery at the age of 15, thinking it would help her family survive. She told of how eventually she was eventually passed down to the Pharaoh. From there she'd become a Priestess, and eventually, the Pharaoh's personal body guard. She purposefully left out the memories of her and Bakura.

But even with her story, it didn't clear up Yami's foggy memories. Now he was able to place a back story with a face and a time, but nothing else.

He apologized to her, saying that he didn't have his own memories to share. She didn't seem to care at all.

"So, what exactly do you do when you're not possessing Yugi?" Kaia asked.

"I just hang around my soul room. Trying to think about the past. Sometimes I walk along side Yugi and see what he does throughout his day."

It had never really occurred to Kaia how bored she got sometimes when Kayla was off doing her regular schedules throughout the day. "Is there a way that maybe you and I could do something while they are at school or something?"

"I never actually tried leaving to be honest. I can manifest myself next to Yugi when he needs me too… maybe you can do the same. And if you can figure out that, we could talk more. That is, if you'd like to."

Kaia smiled. "I would actually. I'll try it out sometime and see if it works."

And with that said, the two had kept up quite a few conversations. Yami had told her about Duelist Kingdom, and what she had missed during Battle City during Kayla' multiple absences during the duels. He also told her that as soon as the summer was over, and as soon as Yugi had been in school for awhile, he would head over to the Domino Museum and investigate the stone tablet more. Kaia had asked to accompany him that day, and he didn't hesitate to approve.

And that was the beginning of their friendship. One that had been prolonged for 5,000 years.

Nothing seemed to change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I gotta stop having so many late nights with these updates! They're killing me! But I have to seeing as after school starts, my laptop access will be limited since I bombed my grades last year. But I promise to update as much as I can! So stay tuned!_**


	8. Bruises and Bitemarks

Chapter Eight

Bruises and Bitemarks

**_A/N: Another song based chapter. This chapter was brought to you by the song Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades. Also, remember how I gave the warning of implied lemons..._**

By the time Bakura had returned home, which was about 4:00 that evening, Kaia and Yami had finished talking and retreated back into their soul rooms.

Bakura walked past them, ignoring Kayla completely, and then went up the stairs back to his room. Kayla excused herself from Yugi, and followed him. Once she was in the room, she gently closed the door behind her. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Bakura?" Kayla said cautiously. He was acting differently than he usually did, and she didn't know what to expect. "Bakura, I'm sorry about what happened last night. Kaia normally doesn't do that to me."

"It's not your fault Kayla." He said. "This just proves that after 5,000 years, that woman still torments me."

"She wasn't doing it to torment you. She was doing it to protect me. She doesn't trust you."

"Then she is a fool. You know well enough I wasn't going to do anything to hurt you last night." He sighed. "I guess I can't exactly blame her. She has a reason not to trust me."

"Bakura," she walked over and sat down next to him. "What happened to her?"

He was silent for a moment. "I… I don't want to talk about it. It's not my place."

"Since when have you ever cared what was your place or not?"

"Since you started asking about something I don't want to talk about."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Kayla sighed. "And you say _I'm_ stubborn."

"Look, if you really want to know, ask her. If she doesn't remember, that's not my problem." Bakura snapped.

Kayla looked at him curiously. "You had something to do with it, I know you did. And I know you remember."

"I already said I don't want to talk about it." he snapped again. "Get that through your head before you ask your next question."

"What the hell is your problem!" Kayla snapped back. "You've been fine this whole time!"

"Maybe I'm tired of Kaia always getting in my way!" Bakura shouted. "Even 5,000 years later, she's the one standing in the way of what I want!" he stood up again, walking towards the door. "I didn't come here just to have _her _repeat history."

Kayla stood up and followed him. "So that's it? Kaia interrupts one night and you're just going to leave?" she grabbed onto his shoulder.

The next thing she knew, Kayla was pushed against the wall, Bakura's hands on her arms, and his eyes blood red. This had happened once before, back in Battle City. This was the side of him that did scare Kayla. She stood frozen, breathing heavily, her mind racing to figure out what would happen next.

What did happen shocked them both. Bakura wrapped one arm around her waist, the other tangled in her hair, and he pulled her closer to him, his lips smashing against hers, bringing them both in the same situation as they were in last night.

**_(A/N: this scene was based off a romance scene from a videogame. Link on my profile under the Summer Nights images section)_**

Kayla gave into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his own hair. The tension between them faded again, and was replaced with longing.

The next thing she knew Kayla was lying on her back on her bed, Bakura breaking their kiss for just a moment. He was staring into her eyes, contemplating on whether to go any farther or not.

Kayla placed on hand on his cheek. "I won't let her come between us." She whispered. "I promise."

And with that said, his eyes softened, and pulled her back into his arms.

Kayla's hands trailed under Bakura's shirt, only stopping once when she felt five marking's on his own chest, reminding her of what he had done back in Battle City to her. His shirt had come off, allowing her to get a good look. It looked as though once the Millennium Ring had been buried into his skin.

She looked up at him, a smirk crossed his face. "Long story." He said. "I'll have to tell you later."

Though Kaia couldn't see it, she could feel Kayla's emotions, and could gather what had happened. All the while, she sat on her own bed. She had failed to stop it. History was going to repeat itself. Kayla had fallen into Bakura's trap.

She was doomed, just as Kaia was.

* * *

><p>Time had passed, and Kayla had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms. Luckily enough for him, the bed had been big enough for the two of them. His thumb trailed over the scars he'd left on her during Battle City. Of course, in his mind, he had a perfectly good reason for doing so. He had to prove to himself who she was back then. Though, behind his excuse, there was a hint of regret.<p>

When she was around, he definitely found himself regretting certain things, only to shake his head and remind himself that he had a good reason behind it all.

Looking at the clock, he realized that he had been completely thrown off schedule. He slid out of the bed, and began to redress.

It had been midnight before Kayla's had awoken, this time to see Bakura fully clothed again. She smiled, wrapping the blanket around herself. "So would you believe me if I told you this was my first time?"

Bakura chuckled, picking up her clothes from the floor. "I wouldn't doubt it. You don't strike me as the kind of person who has done this often."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. "If anything, I'm glad it was you."

Bakura smirked, but didn't reply to her comment, all he said was, "Hey, I need to head out for a little bit."

"Was it that bad?"

"What? No! Of course not! There's just something I need to go take care of. I'll be back soon." Bakura then laid a kiss on her forehead, and left the room.

When the door was closed, and Kayla was sure he was out of earshot, she whispered the words that had brought Kaia's fears to life.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yes, I can't write a full blown love scene…. Trust me, I've tried, and it didn't sit right in my mind. I think the subtle implied scene adds a nicer touch to romance stories. And besides, I would have to change the rating to M afterwards if I did…. there will be another update soon. I promise!_**


	9. Carnival of Rust

Chapter Nine

Carnival of Rust

The remainder of the weeks had gone by faster than anyone would've thought. What had puzzled the gang more than anything was how to spend their last day at the beach.

Kayla had received a flyer in the mail, advertising a fair going on at the pier later on that night. She'd brought it up to everyone, and they had all agreed to go. It was better than hanging around the house all day.

To Kayla's surprise, no one had even noticed or mentioned the night she and Bakura hadn't come downstairs for dinner. Tea had said she heard yelling at one point, when the two were arguing, but it had ended quickly, and she dismissed it. Apparently they had all been outside during everything.

Kayla smirked at how oblivious everyone was towards the subject. But, it was something she and Bakura would keep to themselves. Their dirty little secret. **_(A/N: yes, I did that on purpose…)_**

An hour before they left for their day of fun, Kayla had started to pack up her clothes, and load them up into the van.

"So, you'll be going to school in town now?" Bakura asked her.

"Yep, that's right. I've already got the uniform and everything. Though to be perfectly honest, I'd rather not wear it."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"The skirts are short and revealing. It's one thing to have you see beyond that, but it's a bit awkward if everyone else can."

"Easy solution. First person I see staring at your ass I get to kill."

"You're not making this any easier you know." Kayla said, piling up everyone else's bags in the trunk and slamming it shut.

"Now when have I ever been known to do that?" Bakura smirked.

"Good point." Kayla admitted. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, causing the sky to turn pink. "I won't get to see you until school starts again." She said, starting to walk with him back into the house to get everyone else. "My dad will be coming back from Tokyo next week, and I need to finish up some more back to school shopping."

"School starts the week after." Bakura said. "The only reason why I know is because Ryou keeps reminding me."

"That's another thing I want to bring up." Kayla said. "I hate to say it, but I don't think you should possess Ryou so much when school starts. He needs his education."

"I've heard this lecture from him already. Don't worry, during school hours, he's all yours." Bakura replied.

"He's way ahead of me then."

"Apparently."

An awkward silence settled over them, only to be broken by the screen door swinging open, and the gang running out of the house towards the van. "I call shotgun this time Joey!" Gavin called after them as he locked the front door. He stopped and looked at Kayla. "Ready to go sis?"

Kayla nodded. "Let's go."

They all piled into the van, and began their journey back into town. Joey was traveling by memory to the Domino Fair Grounds. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost this time.

Once they'd parked, the group agreed to meet each other back at the van at 11:00, and if any changes were made they had to call each other. With that, they divided into their obvious groups. Gavin with Yumi, Tea with Yugi, Kayla and Bakura. Joey and Tristan had gone to separate parts of the fair.

As they walked through the fair, Bakura said to Kayla, "You know, I never quite understood the point of these things."

Kayla laughed. "Seriously? It's just for people to have fun. The adrenaline rush from the roller coasters, the fun of the games, the food, it's all just for the experience."

"It looks like a lot of screaming children and parents with migraines to me."

"Well, that kind of comes with the experience if you have kids." Kayla said with a laugh. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Bakura said. "What do you want to do?"

Kayla's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing." She took a hold of his hand, and led him to the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the fair. The Final Destination. **_(A/N: Too lazy to come up with anything else :P)_**

Once they were seated, in the front row, Bakura took notice of Kayla's ever growing grin. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"You'll see." Kayla said. "I went on this ride as a kid. Nothing has changed since."

Just as she had said that, the ride was in motion. Like all coasters, it started out slow at first, but once they reached their first drop, it rushed down the track so fast everyone was forced back against their seats. Some screamed at the speed, but Kayla embraced it, shooting her arms into the air, releasing what was a mix of a laugh and a scream. Bakura must've thought she was insane.

But when she glanced over at him, she saw that he was doing the same thing. It was a shocking change from his smirks and bitterness. She could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't shied away in his soul room or something along the lines of that. He was actually enjoying himself.

In fact, when the ride stopped, he protested when asked to get out, saying he wanted to go again. Kayla laughed pulling him out of the seat. "Come on, there's plenty more for us to do." She said. She led him off of the ride, and thought about what to do next.

Before they had decided, they'd gotten something to eat, and played a few of the games. Kayla had won a stuffed turtle from an archery game. Bakura spent most of the time watching her have fun. Not that he minded at all.

But after all that was done, Bakura had pointed out the Ferris Wheel to her.

"It's not fast." Kayla warned him.

"I know." He said, taking her hand. "I may be a bit old Kayla, but I'm not stupid."

Kayla smiled, and with that said, she walked with him to the ride.

**_A/N: As short as this is, the next chapter will most likely be the last, and then I can upload the actual sequel to the series, "Seals of Fate" be sure to check out that when it's up. :D_**


	10. Fireworks

Chapter 10

Fireworks

When they were seated, Kayla looked at Bakura curiously. "Why exactly did you choose this ride?"

"I saw it in a movie Ryou was watching once. I thought I could give it a try."

Kayla's eyebrows raised, but she let it go, and took his hand in hers. "So about last night," she said as the ride slowly jerked itself upward. "No one else is going to know about it right?"

"Who else would I tell?" Bakura asked.

"I mean… Ryou doesn't know right?"

Bakura paused thinking about it. "I honestly have no idea. But if he does, I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone. Not like he will anyway."

"Don't be too hard on him, alright?" Kayla said. "I get worried about him sometimes to be perfectly honest. I can only imagine what he goes through."

"Well, until there's a way I can separate from Ryou, you're just going to have to get used to it." Bakura muttered. "There isn't by the way. I've been looking."

Kayla decided to keep that in mind, despite Kaia protests, which had seemed to grow even quieter as of late.

_"Kaia is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, just fine." _Kaia said.

_"Why don't I believe you?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You sound upset."_

_"I'm not upset."_ Kaia said. _"Kayla, I'm just done fighting everything. Fate has decided to take its own course, and I can't fight it anymore."_

_"What that supposed to…?"_ A firework suddenly burst in the sky, making Kayla jump. "Geez!" she gasped.

Bakura smirked, and nearly laughed. "Shut up, Bakura." Kayla muttered.

"Why is it that it took me so long to scare you, but a needle or a simple firework horrify you?"

"One, because needles are scary as hell. Two, I was caught off guard by the firework. And three, it's because it takes a lot for a person to scare me by themselves."

"Marik's dark half scared you."

"Your point is? He scared everyone!"Kayla pointed out. "Well, except for you, but I don't think anything scares you."

"Can't say the same for Ryou. I swear that boy is scared of his own shadow.''

"Well, you kind of give him a reason to be."

Bakura sighed. "Don't start this again."

"I'm just saying."

"You're doing a lot of that lately." He muttered.

"Look, I care about the both of you alright. I worry about you two. I worry about what your possessing does to him."

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about this."

"There you go again! Is there ever anything you want to talk about?" Kayla asked.

"I just want to finish the ride and have a quiet night. Ra knows I won't after tonight. Not for a long time."

Kayla looked at him curiously. "Can you tell me why?"

"It's a long story."

"You've said that about everything." She said. "Just give me the basics."

"Well, you already know I need to gather the seven Millennium Items. Other than that, there's nothing else to say."

Kayla scooted closer to him and took his hand. "Do you…. Do you need help?"

Bakura looked at her for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the night sky. "No, of course not." He said quickly. "What on earth would give you that idea?"

Kayla shrugged. "If it's taking this long for you to get them, then it's obviously not an easy task."

"You don't know the half of it." he murmured.

"Well if it's that hard, why don't I help?"

Bakura turned back to her, his expression slightly shocked. "You do realize this would require stealing from Yugi correct?"

"Bakura, is this important to you?" she asked him.

"Of course it is!"

"Will doing this set your mind at ease?"

"… Yes. Yes it will."

"If it's important to you, and if it will help you, than I will help you Bakura." She couldn't stop herself before she said, "Bakura, I love you, and I would do anything for you."

The clock was set in motion. History was set on repeat.

Bakura's eyes lit up, and his smirk returned. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Kayla recognized the very words from the memory Kaia had shown her, but now she was far past caring.

It was her life. She was going to live it the way she wanted.

His hand found its way to her chin, and he gently pulled her into a kiss.

You know those cliché moments in romance movies where the boyfriend and girlfriend are at a carnival, and fireworks go off when they kiss? This was one of those moments.

When their lips touched, the sky was set ablaze with color. Kayla was grinning, noticing the timing of the fireworks. Cheering erupted from the crowd below. She laughed a bit.

The ride had pulled to a stop, and they were back on the ground again. They clasped hands, and the two set off to find the rest of the group. They met up in the parking lot, revealing that Tristan had met up with a girl from school, Miho, **_(A/N: yes I included her! but she won't be in the series for long anyways. Just to give Tristan someone other than Serenity to drool over. :P)_** and spent his time with her. Joey had caught up with some guys from school, and had hung out with them for most of the night. Nobody was exactly sure where Tea and Yugi went, but they had an idea when Yugi came back covered in lipstick.

Yumi and Gavin had apparently followed behind Kayla and Bakura, occasionally crossing paths with each other, but that was it.

With everyone together again, everyone else climbed into the van. Tristan had decided to take Miho home on his motorcycle, and had split off from the group, wishing everybody a good night, and saying he would catch up with them again when school started.

Tea was driving this time, since she had to take the car home anyway, and drove out to Ryou's apartment first, since it was the closest. Bakura had given her a quick kiss goodbye before climbing out of the van, and once he was on the sidewalk again, Ryou was given back control.

From there, Tea dropped off Joey, Yugi, and Yumi. The last stop of the night was Kayla and Gavin's house.

Both of them were too exhausted to even change out of their clothes. When they had finally dragged themselves to their separate rooms, the collapsed on their beds, and drifted off into sleep.

A woman stood outside of their home, watching curiously. Once she'd seen the lights in their rooms go out, the woman pulled out her cell phone. "You were right." She said. "I believe he would make an excellent addition to the Order." She paused once, listening. "Yes, my lord. I understand." She paused again, and then ended her call by saying. "He will be drafted by the end of the month, I promise you that."

She shut her phone at that, and tucked it away in her pocket. She then began her walk back to her own home.

By the time morning came, it was as if she wasn't even there to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: Well folks, that's the end of that! I hoped you enjoyed it! but there is still more to come. Be on the lookout for Seals of Fate. The sequel to Cards of Destiny. I'll let you all know when it's up. :D)_**

**_Credit Song: E.T. by Katy Perry_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Songs used in writing this Fan Fic<br>_**

**_The Title of the Fanfiction was inspired by Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts_**

**_Chapter 5 was inspired by Last Friday Night by Katy Perry_**

**_Chapter 6 was inspired by The Truth Beneath The Rose by Within Temptation_**

**_Chapter 7 was inspired by Turning Tables by Adele_**

**_Chapter 8 was inspired by Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades_**

**_Chapter 9 was inspired by Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall_**

**_Chapter 10 was inspired by Firework by Katy Perry._**

**_ If you haven't heard these songs, i highly recommend doing so._**


	11. Advertisment!

Hey guys! Seals of Fate is now up on the site! Like i said, i would let you know. Go check it out!

xoxoxoxox

- Rowan Cousland


End file.
